Automobiles and various other vehicles depend on motor operation. During operation of the vehicle, various vehicle systems may utilize an estimated motor temperature for use in controlling operation of the vehicle systems. Certain techniques utilize a motor coolant temperature to approximate the motor temperature, for example when an ignition of the vehicle has recently been started. However, the motor coolant temperature may not always provide an optimal estimate for the motor temperature, for example if the ignition had been turned off for only a relatively short period of time before being turned back on and/or if the weather is relatively warm outside the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for determining a motor temperature of a vehicle, for example for an initial estimate of the motor temperature after the ignition has been turned on. It is also desirable to provide improved systems for such estimation of a motor temperature of a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide improved vehicles that include such improved methods and systems for estimation of the motor temperature of the vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.